


is it too late?

by akhilleus



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhilleus/pseuds/akhilleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy didn't even seem to notice he was getting close again until Pete grabbed both sides of his face and pressed their lips together in a loud smack. “Not leaving you behind, bro.” </p><p>He didn't have time to properly process what was his reaction before taking his hand and starting to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it too late?

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, who says 'i love you' that many times without really meaning it?

In his defence, Pete did run away for about... ten steps, was it? Maybe eleven, before he stopped, the other guys going on for a while more before they realised he was standing behind, looking over his shoulder as everything collapsed before his eyes. 

He couldn't stand it.

It wasn't even the fraternity itself. He knew that would end eventually, and he was ready for it. A part of him even wanted it, so he could grow up and get a job and move on, reaping all the hard word and all the nights spent awake writing papers when most of his peers were still just fucking or passing out on the stairs.

He watched as Teddy looked at the house, smiling happily, because he knew that would be history. Yes, they were going out in a blaze of glory - but Teddy would be the only one to face consequences, if he got his way. 

Pete had never quite been one to just let him have whatever he wanted, the way he wanted.

“Go, go! I just need a second, go!” Pete shouted back at the others, waving as he sprinted back to the house.

Teddy didn't even seem to notice he was getting close again until Pete grabbed both sides of his face and pressed their lips together in a loud smack. “Not leaving you behind, bro.” 

He didn't have time to properly process what was his reaction before taking his hand and starting to run.

Three blocks and two turns laters, they panted, leaning on the wall of some suburban house that was sound asleep and clearly ignorant about the fact that there were fratboys who had just run from the police on their porch. 

“Pete?”

Slowly, he turned his head to face him. Teddy wasn't looking back at him, instead staring at the street in front of them. They could still hear the faint sounds from the party being dismantled, even from so far.

“What was that all about?” his best friend finished, almost as if it pained him to do so.

Pete sat down, hiding on the darkest corner by the banister that separated the porch from the grass lawn.

“Sorry, man. I went overboard. I just- Hm- I needed to get you distracted enough so you could run and not scream at me. Don't think too much about it.”

But even Teddy, in his endearing ignorance, was already thinking a lot about it, and Pete knew that he was cunning enough to figure it out on his own. So he just waited, playing with his fingers on his lap while his best friend tried to decide what to do with that new information.

“You fucked my girlfriend.”

That... was not the answer he was expecting. He glanced at him while Teddy sat down by his side. They seemed hidden enough for the cops to miss them if they passed by, and the people inside wouldn't know they were there if they were quiet.

Pete frowned, not really seeing what that had to do with anything, but sighed in the end. “I thought we were over this, dude. We talked about this, like, three times. Can't you let it go?”

“No, I meant... You're not gay, Pete.”

Teddy seemed so serious about this affirmation Pete couldn't help but smile at how endearing it was. Then he realised he was doing it and bit it away. He couldn't do this shit anymore, not when he had wrecked the base for their friendship.

“Well, no. But I'm not straight either. Look, I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it, alright? I don't think anyone saw it and no one is gonna talk about it. Forget about it.”

This time, Teddy took so long to reply Pete briefly worried he had fried his brain with this revelation. “I thought we were just best bros.”

“We are! It was a mistake. I know you're not into dudes, man, just forget about it, alright? It wasn't even a real kiss, come on.”

Teddy sighed loudly. “I can't just forget about it, Pete! Shut up, I'm thinking!” he said, so loud Pete glanced over his shoulder at the wall separating them from whoever lived there, and then silence took over for several minutes. 

At least no one came to interrupt them.

“I really don't want to ruin our friendship, Teddy. Please.” he managed eventually, quietly, much more shyly than he had originally intended.

Teddy didn't answer for several moments, his eyes fixed at the wooden floor.

“Is it too late for college experimentation?”

“What?” Pete laughed, his face a weird mix of frown and smile and confusion. 

“I mean it. And, I mean, no one has to know, right?” his voice had taken that tone it did when they were planning revenge against the old people next door. When Teddy was trying to convince the others to do morally ambiguous shit.

“I guess...” he murmured, the smile slowly leaving his expression while the frown remained.

“So? Come on, roll over.”

Pete sighed loudly, running a hand down his face. “Teddy. First off, I am not your whore. I won't roll over just because you told me to. Secondly, foreplay, be a gentleman, man. God. And unless you just happen to bring around lube wherever you go, you are not sticking it in my ass tonight. Or ever, since this is a one time thing for you and we are not doing it right now.”

His pretty face slowly fell, confused. “Then what?”

He rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you're so dense sometimes. Though I guess this is forgivable, since you never done it before with a dude.”

He felt as if he was teaching a class on gay sex and his only student had never even heard of it before now.

“So there is penetrative sex and non-penetrative sex. Penetrative is, uh. You know, backdoor. It's just like with a chick, you need the lube and shit, but it's, uh. Very nice for both dudes. And then non-penetrative, there's- there's handjobs, and blowjobs, and just, like, rubbing against each other, and there's between the thighs, though I think you need lube for that as well or you get fucking rashes and not cool, man, and, uh.” he paused. “Yeah, I think that's it. Got it?”

Slowly, Teddy nodded his understanding, even though there was a slight crease between his eyebrows.

“Good.” suddenly, Pete wasn't sure what to say. There were so many things, and none of them seemed appropriate at the moment. “So, I guess you really don't want your college gay adventure to be at some stranger's porch where someone might see, so-”

He was interrupted by a pair of pink lips and a tongue that had clearly way too much experience, and all that Pete could manage was to lift a hand to cup his face while he tried to kiss back.

Fuck. This was his best friend. He was kissing his best friend. His best friend was kissing him. And it was the hottest thing he had ever been through.

“Teddy.” he whispered. “Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. Fuck, Teddy, I don't want anyone to see.”

“They won't.” he heard him mutter between kisses. “Come on, Pete." and his long fingers were palming him through his jeans and Pete tried not to think about the fight after he slept with Brooke, he tried not to, but suddenly all he could see behind his eyes was the look of disgust that had taken his friend's face back then.

He pulled away.

“What?” Teddy stared at him, confused, his hand staying exactly where it was. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“Do you really want to do this, bro?” he asked quietly, staring right back at him. “You never showed any kind of interest towards men before, and I don't want you to be doing this just because I kissed you to get you away from trouble.”

Teddy seemed... distraught. All of a sudden, Pete felt bad for forcing his friend to face what he wanted or not when he clearly wasn't ready for it.

Pete stood up. “Come on, a few more blocks and I think we can find some motel to spend the night. No funny shit. Just until you figure out what you wanna do.”

Teddy stared at him from the ground for several moments, looking almost... rejected. Pete refused to feel bad for it. He refused, he refused, he refused.

“Alright.” he nodded slowly, shrugging and getting up as well.

“For the record,” Teddy said as they walked aimlessly in search for some place to stay. “I always thought you were very.. cute. For a bro, that is.”

“Oh, shut up.” he said, pushing his shoulder. Teddy pushed back. The pushing went on until they were laughing almost too loudly, and fell onto the grass, one on top of the other.

Somehow, they ended up touching each other and marking the lawn of another suburban family. And it was awkward as fuck, as all first times that mean anything are. And it was good. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://enjolrs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
